As cloud-based services have recently been emerged, a technology which allows a service or application to be driven by a cloud device and the results to be received by a terminal is required. In particular, a presentation virtualization technology which allows only service screen and audio are driven by the terminal is required as a key technology.
Virtual network computing (VNC) technology developed by AT&T and remote desktop protocol (RDP)-based remote desktop service developed by Microsoft are the most typical technologies. These technologies are based on compression and transmission of changed screen area.
As another presentation virtualization technology, a compression method which utilizes a video compression technology is proposed. This method is used as a presentation virtualization technology for a cloud-based game service.
Lastly, a web-based technology is used as a client technology of a virtualization server including presentation virtualization. According to the web-based presentation virtualization, when the result of an application or service driven by a server is provided to a terminal in the form of a web page, the terminal consumes the service through a web service, and the web-based presentation virtualization is widely used as new technology standards such as HTML 5, etc. emerge.
However, the web-based presentation virtualization may have limitations in the presentation virtualization function according to whether the terminal can support all functions of a web browser. At present, the web browser supporting all functions including flash, video, etc. can be driven by a terminal having a high-performance CPU. An RDP or VNC-based image compression-based presentation virtualization technology can operate in a terminal having a relatively low-performance CPU but is difficult to operate in a low-performance set top box, cellular phone, etc., which is problematic.
Meanwhile, while video compression-based presentation virtualization requires the terminal to have the highest computational complexity, most video encodings are processed by the terminal in a hardware manner, and thus the video compression-based presentation virtualization can operate even in a set top box, cellular phone, etc. with a low CPU performance at present. However, the video compression technology-based presentation virtualization requires the server to have a high computational complexity for the video compression and the cost of service increases, which is problematic.